yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 110
"The Torn Smile World" is the one-hundred and tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 19, 2016. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Aster Phoenix vs. Aster.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. The Field Spell Card "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch" is also activated, preventing either player to leave the Duel until it has a winner. Turn 1: Aster Aster Normal Summons "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya places "Performapal Return Tantan" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Performapal Dag Daggerman" (2000/???) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Daggerman" attacks and destroys "Decisionguy" (Aster: 4000 → 3600 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks Aster directly, but Aster activates the effect of "Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy" in his hand. As his LP are lower than his opponent and he would recieve battle damage, he can send it to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0 and inflict 1000 damage to both players. As Aster would receive effect damage, he activates the effect of "Decisionguy" in his Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0 and return it to his hand, since it was sent to the Graveyard this turn (Yuya: 4000 → 3000 LP). Turn 3: Aster Aster activates "Polymerization", fusing "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy" and "Destiny HERO - Drillguy" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. As it was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, letting Aster inflict damage to Yuya equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials. He targets "Decisionguy" (Yuya: 3000 → 1400 LP). Aster equips "Delay Armor" to "Dystopiaguy", preventing it from being destroyed by battle. "Dystopiaguy" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya: 1400 → 1100 LP). As a "Destiny HERO" monster equipped with "Delay Armor" destroyed a monster by battle its effect lets Aster destroy another monster Yuya controls with a Level less than or equal the destroyed monster and inflict 500 damage to Yuya. Aster destroys "Daggerman" (Yuya: 1100 → 600 LP). Aster Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Daggerman" (2000/???) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Return Tantan" to return a card he controls to his hand. He returns "Return Tantan". Yuya then activates the effect of "Daggerman" to send a "Performapal" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. He sends "Return Tantan" to the Graveyard and draws "Performapal Trump Witch". Yuya places "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using monsters he controls as Fusion Materials. Yuya fuses "Daggerman" with "Odd-Eyes" to Fusion Summon "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. As "Brave-Eyes" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of all other monsters on the field to 0 until the End Phase (Dystopiaguy: 2800 → 0), while "Brave-Eyes" gains 100 ATK for each monster affected by its effect (Brave-Eyes: 3000 → 3100). "Brave-Eyes" attacks "Dystopiaguy", with its last effect negating the effect of "Delay Armor" that would prevent a monster from being destroyed by battle when it battles. As Yuya declared an attack, Aster activates his face-down "Demise Urban", increasing the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls by 100 (Dystopiaguy: 0 → 100). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopiaguy" changed, its effect activates, letting Aster destroy a card Yuya controls. Aster destroys "Brave-Eyes". Yuya Sets "Counterattack Entermate". Turn 5: Aster "Dystopiaguy" attacks Yuya directly. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes